jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Kikuchi Moa
|image = D-oFv4sUcAEMj0I.jpeg |caption = July 2019 |realname = |stagename = MOAMETAL |nickname = |formername = |birthdate = |birthplace = |died = |bloodtype = |zodiac = |height = 151cm |bwh = |shoesize = 23cm |genre = J-Pop, Kawaii Metal |occupation = Singer, Idol |active = 2010-Present |agency = AMUSE |group = BABYMETAL |formergroup = Sakura Gakuin (2010-2015) |band = |formerband = |units = |generation = |acts = |mcolor = |join = July 2010 (Sakura Gakuin) Founding Member (BABYMETAL) |graduate = March 29, 2015 (Sakura Gakuin) |website = |blog = |twitter = |instagram = }} (菊地最愛) is a Japanese idol and member of BABYMETAL as well as a former member of Sakura Gakuin. She joined Sakura Gakuin in July 2010 and graduated on March 29, 2015. Profile * Hobbies: Guitar and sports. * Favorite Food: Umeboshi and fried nankotsu. * Dream: Voice acting. * What do you want the most now: A new guitar. * One thing you want to challenge yourself with: Recital with a musical instrument and musical. * A place that you hate to go: In a dark place alone. Discography Featured In Sakura Gakuin= ;Albums * Sakura Gakuin 2010 Nendo ~message~ * Sakura Gakuin 2011 Nendo ~FRIENDS~ * Sakura Gakuin 2012 Nendo ~My Generation~ * Sakura Gakuin 2013 Nendo ~Kizuna~ * Sakura Gakuin 2014 Nendo ~Kimi ni Todoke~ ;Singles * Yume ni Mukatte / Hello! IVY * FRIENDS * Verishuvi * Tabidachi no Hi ni * WONDERFUL JOURNEY * My Graduation Toss * Ganbare!! * Jump Up ~Chiisana Yuki~ ;DVD Singles * Heart no Hoshi * Aogeba Toutoshi ~From Sakura Gakuin 2014~ |-|BABYMETAL= ;Albums * BABYMETAL * METAL RESISTANCE * METAL GALAXY ;Live Albums * LIVE AT BUDOKAN ~RED NIGHT~ * LIVE AT BUDOKAN ~BLACK NIGHT~ * LEGEND 2015 ~Shinshun Kitsune Matsuri~ * 「LIVE AT WEMBLEY」BABYMETAL WORLD TOUR 2016 kicks off at THE SSE ARENA, WEMBLEY ;Mini Albums * INTRODUCING BABYMETAL ;Album Records * BABYMETAL ;Singles Indies * Doki Doki☆Morning * Headbanger!! Major * Ijime, Dame, Zettai * MEGITSUNE ;Digital Singles * Do・Ki・Do・Ki☆MORNING * Road of Resistance * GIMME CHOCOLATE!! * KARATE * Distortion * Starlight * Elevator Girl * PA PA YA!! ;DVD Singles * Doki Doki☆Morning ;Joint Singles * BABYMETAL×Kiba of Akiba ;Single Records * Distortion ;Video Releases * LIVE ~LEGEND I、D、Z APOCALYPSE~ * LIVE ~LEGEND 1999 & 1997 APOCALYPSE~ * LIVE AT BUDOKAN ~RED NIGHT & BLACK NIGHT APOCALYPSE~ * LIVE IN LONDON -BABYMETAL WORLD TOUR 2014- * LEGEND 2015 ~Shinshun Kitsune Matsuri~ * TRILOGY - METAL RESISTANCE EPISODE III - APOCALYPSE * 「LIVE AT WEMBLEY」BABYMETAL WORLD TOUR 2016 kicks off at THE SSE ARENA, WEMBLEY * LIVE AT TOKYO DOME * THE FOX FESTIVALS IN JAPAN 2017 - THE FIVE FOX FESTIVAL & BIG FOX FESTIVAL - * LEGEND - S - BAPTISM XX - * METAL RESISTANCE EPISODE VII - APOCRYPHA - THE CHOSEN SEVEN * BABYMETAL AWAKENS - THE SUN ALSO RISES - * BABYMETAL ARISES - BEYOND THE MOON - LEGEND - M - * LIVE AT THE FORUM Gallery Moametal revolvermag oct2019 credit jasongoodrich.jpg|October 2019, for Revolver Magazine Tumblr_o74t66N0GR1qg3b1wo2_1280.png|2016 425b084be083baa72d920a2592fa7a9a.jpg|2015 250px-KikuchiMoa_2010.jpg|February 2014 YuiMoaMetal.jpg|June 2013, with YUIMETAL G6205503.jpg|June 2013 F17ddc5481.jpg|January 2013 Kikuchi Moa.jpg External Links * Official Profile Category:Female Category:BABYMETAL Member Category:People born in Heisei Period Category:Former Sakura Gakuin Member Category:2010 Additions Category:2015 Departures